


Whiskey Kiss

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cheating, Confessions, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, steve is kinda dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: Brynn was Bucky and Steve best friend before the war, When Bucky was drafted she went with him as a nurse; Hydra experimented on them both before Bucky's fall.Steve and Brynn had started to date before they found Bucky, Both just not wanting to be alone after they lost their one true loves.Now its 20th century and all three are reunited once again.What happens when Brynn finds out Steve has been cheating and she gets loose and tells Bucky she always loved him.Smut.Smut is what happens.That's all this is smut with a  big spoon of fluff.Enjoy ;)





	Whiskey Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> "This ain't for the best  
> My reputation's never been worse, so  
> You must like me for me  
> We can't make  
> Any promises now, can we, babe?  
> But you can make me a drink  
> Dive bar on the East Side, where you at?  
> Phone lights up my nightstand in the black  
> Come here, you can meet me in the back  
> Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you  
> Oh damn, never seen that color blue  
> Just think of the fun things we could do  
> 'Cause I like you  
> Third floor on the West Side, me and you  
> Handsome, your mansion with a view  
> Do the girls back home touch you like I do?  
> Long night, with your hands up in my hair  
> Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs  
> Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share  
> 'Cause I like you..."  
> \- Delicate ~ Taylor Swift

“Oh shit!” Brynn heard Steve shout as she slammed his bedroom door shut with a loud crack. She was semi sure that she might have actually broken the door but she didn't dare to look back to check. Her heart pounded with anger as she stormed out to the Avengers shared living room, she stood in the doorway looking at her friends turned family milling about with their lives. Thor playing chess with Loki, Natasha and Clint tossing knives across the room over Tony and Bruce while they went back and forth in heat debate about something that went over her head.

No.

She couldn't go to them nor could she go to her room to just pace her small bedroom angrily.

Brynn need space... and a drink.

“Brynn wait!” She heard Steve call after her as she smashed the the elevator button with all her pride until it pinged open. She slid through the sliver doors and damn near broke the the lobby button she pushed it so hard. “Dammit Brynn.” She finally lifted her green eyes up to face Steve who was half dressed prying the door open with his ham arms desperately.

“Move your arm Captain.” Her normally soft voice was turned rough and curt. Steve stood in front of the sensors not letting the door close. He stepped closer to her and she growled.

“I’m sorry... I didn't ...” Steve started to  spill out a weak, half thought out apology.

“Captain. Move.” She gripped his half buttoned shirt and shoved him backwards with enough force to make him stumble over his own feet.

“Steve!” Sharon Carter scampered over to help Steve up. Brynn rolled her eyes. “What the hell Brynn!” She cried pushing her mussed up blonde hair back.

“Bee - please let me explain..” Steve plead and Brynn scoffed.

“I think, after all this time you'd know better then anyone, that seeing is believing and oh honey did I see enough.” Brynn hit the lobby button once more.

“Bee.” Steve used her nickname as a hail mary but she shook her head; no longer would the soft caress of her nickname be enough to sway her opinions.  The doors slide shut mercifully before Steve could stop her again. Brynn slumped to the back of the elevator and closed her eyes sighing.

Unlike in all those cliche movies Brynn knew what she was walking into. Ever since Steve met Sharon he’d been obsessed with her. She was Peggy's granddaughter.

Peggy!

The great Peggy Carter who he loved with his whole heart. If he couldn’t have his fairy tale with Peggy... Well her blood relation must be close enough. Brynn knew the moment Natasha said Steve was in his room that something was up. Steven Rodgers NEVER just chills in his room.

Then it was the soft sound of a belt hitting the wood floor before Brynn could even open the door that tipped her off. Half of her wanted to walk away and pretend and pray that what was behind the door wasn't what she thought it was. Her  second best friend of almost a hundred years and boyfriend of a few months wasn't cheating on her with Sharon Carter. Bitchy, rude nothing like Peggy, Sharon Carter. But Brynn had to know. She had to know if Steve would stoop so low as to cheat on Brynn. The second she opened the door, it was clear. They were almost naked, they were kissing, Sharon’s hand was in his hair, his hands... well lets just say Brynn won't be shaking his hands anytime soon.

Brynn shuttered as the lobby doors opened, it was just about evening and the summer sun was setting beautifully in the sky. This wasn't right, didn't like _cliche my boyfriend is cheating on me with the second best thing to the lov_ e _his life_ law state that it should be raining for it to happen. Not a picture perfect red and yellow sunset that makes New York City glow. Brynn grit her teeth and marched out of the Stark tower aiming herself to the bar she frequented when the nightmares were bad. It was only a few blocks from the tower, and for a super soldier with a wounded ego that was nothing.

 

>>>>>

 

Steve groaned and ran his hands over his face. His team all stared at him with shocked expressions. The righteous man cheating! They all stared at Steve silent in shock as he looked at closed elevator door like a guilty puppy who ate a pair of shoes would look at its  owner.

Bucky swung his door open annoyed.he face showing his disgruntled irritation.

“Can you all keep it down some of us are trying to sleep....” Steve spun on his heel and looked at Bucky with shame and fear smeared over his face. Bucky raked his eyes up and then down. He saw Steve barefoot, his misbuttoned shirt and his pant’s undone being held up by his still semi hard erection. The next thing Bucky noticed was Sharon, who was standing next to him looking no better then a stripper after her Saturday night shift. Bucky frowned and his chest flared with anger.

“Steve you didn't.” Bucky words were filled with disgust. “You didn't do this to Bee?” He begged Steve to answer but the blanched  look that washed over Steve was enough for Bucky. “Fucking Hell Steve. TO BEE? Our Bee?” Bucky shook his head and reached into his room grabbing his leather jacket and loafers.

“Bucky please I didn't mean...” Bucky cut a glare though Steve that silenced him.

“Oh don't feed me that bullshit Steve.” Bucky had been with enough women who cheat to know they always mean for it to happen. “You don't just fall on to someones dick.” Sharon gasped and took a step closer to Bucky who scoffed and  tossed an eye roll in her direction as if she were an annoying fly buzzing over his plate of food.

“Bucky!” Steve yells as he struts to the door. He knew Brynn. He knew where her hiding spots were.

“Steve so help me god if you utter another word to me or her I’ll send you in to next week.” Steve swallowed his words and shrunk back.  Bucky shook his head as he stepped on to the lift. Bucky looked to the floor not ever sparing Steve a glance as he made his way to find Brynn.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Bucky pushed the door open to Brynn's favored bar, it was in a seedy part of town called Hell's Kitchen. Bucky knew half the draw for her to the area was the name. He also knew the owner Luke had gifts and was able to keep under wraps who came in and out of the place. It was  a safe haven for those who needed a place to hide.

Sure enough Brynn was in the corner of the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey even though it was a moot point because they couldn't actually get drunk.  Bucky watched her for a moment, Her wild, curly, honey hair was flipped to one side, her deep emerald eyes were looking into her glass as if it held the all the  answers to life's most burning questions.

Her tan skin was on display and illuminated by the black tank top and a jean mini skirt she had wrapped tight to her figure.

Bucky and Brynn met in middle school before Steve moved to their district. They were always two peas in a pod, Their families lived next to one another's and well the rest Bucky didn't totally know. Brynn shipped out with him during the war. Brynn couldn’t bare to stay stateside while Bucky was drafted. When the letter came she screamed and clutched onto him while he stood like a statue staring at the notice. She wouldn’t lose him or Steve, but Stevie would be safe in a factory, where he should have been.

Brynn was the Howling Commandos private Nurse, how she wiggled her self into that position Bucky didn't even know at the time let alone now. Brynn was there in every trench and battlefield with Bucky. When they were captured they shared a cell, or that's what she told him. They were in the same room together as the other was experimented on by Hydra in the beginning.  When Steve showed up to drag them both out of that hell she was there to help patch Bucky back together as he did for her.

They were inseparable until the train fall. And even then Brynn was there, Steve held on to her as Bucky fell. All she wanted was to jump with him. She wanted to die with him. Steve wouldn't lose them both... he couldn't. Steve just killed himself instead. Brynn hated Steve for nearly fifty years. Until one day after a long talk with Peggy she forgave him. He did what he thought was best and she understood  that.

Bucky heart broke when he found out that Brynn spent so many years alone, stuck in her young body staying hidden thanks to Peggy. Brynn stayed mostly in the remote areas or battle fields, giving medical relief where she could. She earned a nickname around the world as Doc. Though she wasn't really a doctor but she didn't correct them.

When Hydra found out she was alive they actually sent Winter after her in the seventies. She knew it was Bucky... but he didn't know her. That moment utterly destroyed her. After a failed mission Brynn never saw the Winter Soldier again, though she hunted. Alone she traveled everywhere looking for him. Peggy didn't believe her. Bucky was dead they had a found a body with his dna. But Brynn didn't stop looking until Steve was found. Then she put her efforts in to helping Steve and the Avengers.

Steve and Brynn grew close as people do when they only have each other. They had this mutual understanding that they both already had these great loves and lost them, they weren’t looking for a replacement just company...When Bucky finally resurfaced and they snapped him out, Brynn wept for days. Happy and sad tears. If only she looked harder, or maybe she could have saved him sooner. Hell if they knew she was shot up when they were captured maybe she would have survived the fall and been with him the whole time.

 

Fate sucked.

That's all Brynn could think about as she stared at her glass. The universe hated her. She was being tortured. Her whole life she was always so close to what she wanted before it was knocked away from her. Everything in life was always just out of reach.

 

Fucking Steve.

 

“This seat taken Dollface?” Brynn jumped out of her thoughts and looked up at Bucky who stared down at her. He had his hair brushed back and his favorite leather jacket tugged over his broad shoulders. His stubble was thick and unruly kinda like his attitude and he had a small smile that he saved only for Bee. She nodded and looked back at her glass polishing  it off before tapping the counter to get Luke’s attention.

“Figured you’d find me.” Brynn mumbled.  Bucky leaned close to her to wrap her up in a hug. Brynn sighs into him, breathing the rich shower gel he must have recently bathed in.

“Can't hide from me baby girl.” Bucky pulled her back as Luke came over with another glass.

“Don't know why y’all even bother, not like you can get drunk.” Luke sighed as he pour them each a shot.

“I still feel the burn and it more of the _sad drinking  away my troubles_ aesthetic that I'm after.” Brynn grumbles making Luke chuckle fondly at his favorite customer.

“Know something that will take your troubles away...” Brynn glance at him and laughed.

“I tell ya every time Luke, so not gonna happen. I have seen the gals you carry upstairs and I don't mean any offence but I think it be an insult to my chatarter if I was one.” Brynn sassed. Bucky let out a low chuckle and sipped his glass not looking at Luke as he was shot down.  Luke rolled his eyes and walked back down the bar.

“I’m gonna charge you double for being mean!” Luke called and Brynn giggled.

“Your gonna let me drink for free cause you keep harassing me!” She raised her glass and Luke waved her off.  “I didn't grab my wallet when I left.” She leaned over to Bucky giggling.

“You little devil you.” Bucky smiled at her. They sat in silence for a beat before Bucky piped up, “You ok Doll?” Brynn chewed her lip and shrugged.

“I knew it was gonna happen. I saw the way he looked at her. I’m not so much hurt as I am shocked... I thought he would at least break up with me first ya know?” She looked up at Bucky with her big green eyes.

“He’s an idiot.” Bucky voice was laced with a hint of his own emotions for her that Brynn had yet to pick up on, She just laughed looking out at the bar.

“We’ve known this for a long time now Bucky.” Brynn sighed.

“Yeah, Stevie’s kinda a meathead.” Bucky watched her sip her drink.

“I’m used to it now.” She muttered in to her glass. Bucky frowns.

“You’ve been cheated on before?” Bucky asked and Brynn jumped in her seat and a blush crept over her cheeks.

“No... I meant the guys I’ve liked always had eyes for someone else....” Brynn chewed on her lip while looking at her hands as she circled the whiskey in her glass.

“Lots of guys while I was out?” Bucky nudged at Brynn  and she squirms in her seat.

“No. I was too busy giving relief and bouncing in and out of wars... Then when I saw you... Well you know that part and then there was Steve...” Bucky frowned, she wasn’t making any sense. He open his mouth and but she took a deep breath. “I love you...” She whispers only holding his stare for a moment before she took the rest of the whiskey down.

Bucky inhaled shocked.

He sifted through the little memories he had gathering looking for it. “You were always up some girl’s skirt that I got used to it. I was never mad at you or nothing, I mean I never told you. Then Steve and I got close and what not and when we found you dating was the last thing on your mind and I was just so happy to have you back that..” Brynn's mouth opened and words just came flooding out.

“Brynn.” Bucky grabbed her shoulder. She slammed her mouth shut and looked up at him with wide vulnerable eyes. “You’ve always liked me?” Bucky asked bewildered.

“I.... I always loved you... Ever since Mrs.Cutters class and you held my hand so the other girls would stop laughing at me for never having a boyfriend.” Brynn’s mouth was  dry as she told Bucky the only secret she ever held from him.

“You loved me?” Bucky searches her eyes. “I didn't know. Oh God I used to tell you all about my... My... _Dates.._.” Bucky groaned.

“Yeah...” She winces with him. “Its ok Bucky really! You and I are best friends and I figured if you ever felt the same way that you would tell me and that just being your friend would be enough and it is. Ohh!” She slapped her hand to her face. “Bucky It's enough. I don't want...” She groaned and her head fell onto his chest. “Maybe I can get drunk. What  is wrong with me?” She grumbled in to his cotton tee. She sat up and tossed her wild curls back. “Luke just give me the bottle.” Luke held up a finger and reached under the bar.

“Loki left this one time... Just don't tell him I gave it to you yeah?” Luke poured her a shot and her eyes lit up.

“Real alcohol! There is  a god and his name is Loki.” She gushed. Bucky was still stunned at her confession and just stared at nothing wrapping his head round everything.

“You want a shot as well Wolf?” Luke asked reading the situation.

“Please.” Bucky voice was hoarse. Luke gave him a double before walking away.

Bucky and Brynn sat in silence relishing in the small faint buzz that the Asgard mead gave them. Once Brynn's glass was empty she hit her head against the bar and laid there. Bucky just stared off collecting his thoughts.

“Baby girl?” Bucky gather what courage he could to speak. “Bee come on look at me please?” Brynn peek over at him and lifted her head slow.  She bit at her lip nervously waiting for the rejection she knew was coming.

Twice in one night she was on a roll, maybe she shouldn't be turning Luke down, not like anyone else was knocking at her door. Well Tony tried once but that before Pepper.  

“Brynn I am such an idiot.” Bucky started and he took her hands making her swivel in her stool to face him. He tucked her slender legs in between his caging her into him. “I can't really attest for past me. I don't really remember anything other my love for you. I know I loved you. You followed me to war, you hunted me though Hydra, and you were there for me in Wakanda. I have always loved you in one way or another.” Bucky licked his lips and took her face into his hands brushing his thumb over her cheek. “You were Stevie's girl and I was just happy you still wanted to be friends after I tried to kill you -” Bucky placed a finger over her lips as she piped up to refute him. “But with all my healing my feelings only grew... For you... Stevie's girl... Our Bee ... My best friend.  I couldn't help but notice you... You curves, your smile, those green eyes that could see through me. I feel for you more and more everyday, Whether I am up from my nightmares or you are up with yours, just us being together to help shoulder that weight... or how you made my mom spaghetti once I remembered it. You- Brynn, you have made me love you more and more; Hell even when I was desperate for you not to.” Bucky's groans his eyes shutting for a moment. “I almost died when you crawled into my bed that night when you had a nightmare but were still tired. I mean what is guy supposed to do when the woman he loves is pressed up against him in his bed wearing one of his shirts and a pair tiny shorts. I mean you practically forced me to fall for you.” Bucky smiled at the memories. Brynn's cheeks flush.

“I didn't mean to force you...” Bucky shushed her.

“You didn't; you just made it abundantly clear that even if you were Steve’s I was gonna covet you anyways. I thought it was the universe's way of punishing me.. Like karma you know?” Bucky spoke and Brynn scooted closer her hand on his thick thighs. “I love you. Like would burn the world for you type of love.... Like tell you I’m happy Steve's a moron kinda love you.... Like think about you all day, dream of you at night kind of love you.” Bucky moves closed so his lip were hovering over hers. “I love you Brynn.”  His confession rubs against her pale pink lips. Her arms tighten on his thighs as she leans forwards into him, pushing her mouth against his. At first it was a slow timid kiss like the way the the sun slowly lights the world on an early spring day. Then as it went on longer the more it tuned more passionate. Bucky swept her mouth open with his tongue. He groaned at the taste of whiskey and mint that she was flavored. Brynn jumped onto his lap, her jean skirt riding up her thighs as she crossed her legs around his torso. Her hands tugged at the ends of his hair, she loved the silkiness of his syrup colored hair.

“Hey! Hey! - Not in the bar go to the bathroom like normal people!” Luke whipped his bar towel making it crack against the warn in wood.

“Prude.” Bucky grumbled into Brynn's mouth. She giggled rolling her head on to his shoulder.

“Most definitely not! Only Jealous...” Brynn giggles softly and Luke rolled his eyes.

“Come on Baby Girl let's go home.” Bucky kissed her cheek softly.  Brynn looked uneasy. “I’ll let you punch Stevie.” Bucky quirked an eyebrow. Brynn laughed and hopped off him holding her hand out for him to take. Bucky’s heart swelled in his chest as her small palm slid into place.

“How about we deal with the moron later... I have a few decades to make for.” Brynn smiles sweetly up at Bucky, she twisted her body to mold against his, tipping her face up for a small kiss. Bucky tenderly cups her jaw and places a chaste kiss onto her lips, their lips locking together like missing pages to a book. He pulls away slowly placing one more small loving kiss on her nose.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Bucky winks and tugs her to the door.

“Seeya Luke!” Brynn waves over the bar to her non conventional friend.

“Bye Brat!” He nods and watches them slip into the night.

 

The walk back to the Tower took far longer then it should have. Every few feet one would stop the other and pull them into a deep kiss, sometimes even crashing in to a wall where Bucky would run his hands over her exposed flesh. They detoured into each other bodies, clinging like magnets to one another.

The sticky July night fell over the city like a weighted blanket and when they passed through the Tower doors and were greeted with the blast of air conditioning they both breathed a sigh of relief.  They made their way to the elevator and the closer they got to the living quarters the more the tension grew. Bucky gripped her small hand into his, engulfing it protectively. Brynn welcomed his comfort as the elevator opened, thankfully to open up to reveal an empty hallway.

“I propose we run to my room.” Bucky tugged her off the lift and she nodded matching him for stride down the hall. Bucky tap his pin and the silver door slid open to his dimly lit bedroom. His Wakandan knit blanket was thrown off from where he angrily jumped out of bed ready to rise hell for who ever was interrupting his slow shift back to eastern standard time. His journals were still stacked on the nightstand one open from where he was jotting down random thoughts. Brynn was a frequent guest in Bucky’s room, She liked the comfort that his earthly scent and dim lighting always gave her. She probably had half his wardrobe in her room and wore it more often then not. She just couldn’t  get over the the fact he was really back for good out of her system. Bucky thought it was cute and Steve didn't really care. Brynn toed off her shoes before pulling Bucky close to her. “You still wanna? I mean at the bar things were said and you don't have to do anything...” Bucky chewed on his lips searching her green eyes for uncertainty.

“Bucky, Baby. Stop rambling and kiss me.” Brynn batted her long lashes and he took a breathy laugh before leaning down.

“I meant every word. I’m not pulling anything or trying to just get some.” Bucky flesh hand ran over her face. “ I love you. I have loved you. This mean something to me... More then something... It’s everything.” Brynn smiles at his words.

“I know Bucky. I love you too. I never have stopped loving you. This has been like ninety something years in the making.” Brynn hand gripped the lapels of his leather jacket.

“No pressure or anything.” Bucky grumbled as she pulled him closer.

“No, none what's so ever.” She grinned cheekily at him.

“Still a cheeky dame.” Bucky leans closer.

“Always.” Brynn's eyes are transfixed on Bucky’s pale pink lips. Brynn mouth pops open to counter him with more sass but he leans forward and crushes his lips onto hers. Her words falling unsaid and morphs into a soft moan that he swallows up greedily.  Brynn hands slide under the leather and runs her slender hands over his bulky shoulders, pushing the worn leather to the floor. Bucky tilts her head back as he plowed his hands in the tangles of amber curls. Bucky slowly walked them to the bed. Her knees buckled at the edge and he pushed her down softly. Bucky crosses his arms over his waist and pulls the hem of his plain white tee over his head, tossing it off to the side. Brynn took a breath as she watched his muscles roll with the fluid motion. She leaned forward to kiss the crease in the middle of his torso that broke apart the well toned muscles.  Her soft hands cupping his sides, feeling the warmth of his skin. Bucky's metal hand tipped her head up and he urged her up for a moment.

His eyes danced with questions of  permission to do the same to her. She licked her lips and lifted her arms up awaiting in a silent go ahead. Bucky grabbed the hem of her simple black tank top and pulled it off swiftly to reveal a black lacy bra that contrasted on her olive skin invitingly. He groaned with image of matching back lace under her denim skirt. His mouth watered at the mere thought. Brynn rubbed her hips over his, brushing sinfully into the bundle growing in his dark wash denim.  He pushed her back onto the bed falling over her softly, his lips locked into hers lapping off the last bit of Asgard mead that lingered in her mouth. Bucky moved to her jaw slowly kissing and nipping his way down her neck, sucking in a few spot on her collarbone.

Brynn hands mapped his broad back, burning the feel into her brain. Bucky skipped over her breast from a moment eliciting a groan from Brynn which he only ignored with a cocky grin pressed to her rib cage. His hands played with the hemline of her skirt, teasing her hip bones with soft fingers before he finally unbutton her skirt. He tugged the denim swiftly down her full hips to her knees before pulling them off completely. She sat up on her elbows looking at him with her red kiss swollen lips. Bucky took in her wild unruly curly hair and sleek toned body. He sat up on his knees his hands making trails down her long legs lazily.

“So much better then I ever imagined.” Bucky's voice was rough and low, the sound pool in Brynn's stomach like butterflies.

“You imagined me in my underwear?” She sat up on her heels, brushing up on to Bucky, her bra rubbing over his chest.

“Once...” Bucky groan as she kissed his neck. “Or twice...” Brynn’s hand palmed his erection through his jeans.  “I thought of you in the shower...” Bucky flushed as she giggled into the nape of his neck.

“Really?” She questions her hand still rubbing him roughly. “What was I doing?” She nip his ear as she purred into it. Bucky's hands rested on her hips keeping them pressed together.

“I have this recurring fantasy of you on your knees...” Before Bucky could even finish his thought Brynn covered his mouth with hers.  

“This is your first time since...” She pulled back and looked into his eyes deeply.

“Yeah... 1940 something... On leave in London.” Bucky looked to the side as a fragmented images of that night tried to come up.

“Yes I remember that night...” Brynn's voices tapered off.  “You went back to the nurses station and had a quickie then hid in my room as the head nurse chased after you.” Brynn smirked.

“You remember that?” Bucky brushed her hair back.

“You, half dressed, barely keeping your pants up in my room... Yeah I remember that.” Brynn half smiled.

“You loved me then?” Bucky asked tilting his head to the side.

“I love you now too.” Brynn's eyes searched his blue eyes.

“I love you too, I’m in all in.” Both his hands held her head like the most treasured prize in all the world. “You, me, this. I’m all in I don't want to wait another hundred or so years, I want us. Tonight and tomorrow. Next year, in ten years, Brynn I want you.” Bucky heart hammered in his chest as he spoke. Brynns eyes pricked with tears and her lip quivered slightly.

“I have waited so damn long for you Bucky. I knew you were slow but I mean a century come on!” She giggles and leaned forward placing her lips over his, sealing this moment forever like a vow. This only fueled Bucky and he tossed every feeling he had for Brynn, past, present and future into this kiss. His hands moved from her jaw to her back pressing her flush against him his warm skin and lace pressed into his exposed torso. Brynn's tugged his jeans unbuttoning swiftly, desperate to feel all of him. Countless years she wished for this moment and though she normally like to go slow and savor moments she couldn't help it. Brynn needed Bucky. Her soul, her body; Needed him.  She pulled away and slipped off the bed pulling Bucky with her. She pushed his jeans down and he stepped out of them along with the spandex boxer briefs he was once wearing.

Brynn licked her lips and knelt on to the ground until she was eye level his cock.  

“Baby- You don't have to...” Brynn rolled her eyes  licked a strip from the base to tip, running her soft hand after her tongue; eliciting a groan from the man at her mercy.

“Bucky it's been how long since you were with a woman... Trust me, you won't last long first go... Think of this as stretching before a run. The serum acts like a performance enhancer, you’ll be ready to go in minutes, trust me.” Brynn looks up at Bucky, her hand, pumping slowly as she spoke. Bucky groaned at her movements not even able to think properly with her on her knees before him. Brynn took it as a go ahead and she wasted no time taking in as much of his manhood as she could into her mouth. What she couldn't reach her hand covered.

His hands knotted into her curls locking her mouth onto him. He wanted to watch but the pleasure coursing through him had his head thrown back  and his jaw locked shut. It was evident this was not her first time, she moved with ease over his length bringing him to the cusp of an orgasm within minutes.

The noises Bucky made as Brynn work him over made her mouth water and her thighs clench together. She loved pleasing him, More then she ever did before. She wanted to taste him, She want to have the pride of having him fill her in every way. He tried to pull out of her out of courtesy but she gripped his hip with her free hand and kept him close.

Bucky muscles tighten as the last few strokes of his cock rubbed in her hot wet mouth as she sucked him thoroughly. His grip in her hair tightened and Bucky flexed his hips ever so slightly before spurting his seed into the back of her throat. When she felt him relax she slowed her pace slowly taking everything he gave her until every drop was worked out. Her mouth let go with a pop and she swallowed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Bucky took deep rapid breaths as his high shot through him. He tugged her up into his arms and crashed into her lips twisting her back to his bed. The sweetness of the mead was now muted with his own salty aftertaste, He tossed her down and crawled up her, placing lazy kisses on her lips as he got his head back on straight.

“Damn Doll.” Was all he could utter and she giggles, running her hands over his shoulders his head fell onto her chest as he breathed in. Bucky sat up on his elbows, stretched out along her and touched her softly. “Thank you.” He kisses her softly and she smiles as he pulls back.

“It was my pleasure, literally.” She licks her light red lips and wiggles her hips closer to him. Bucky's hand trials down to her lower abdomen with a twinge of excitement.

“Is that so?” His leans down to kiss what skin he could touch as he tantalizingly reaches her underwear barely brushing her core with his flesh hand. Brynn opened her legs eagerly, begging for attention.

It was as if Bucky was running off of muscle memory. His hands moved without thought as he played with  the hem of the black undies. Brynn's eyes fluttered shut and she tugged her bottom lip in to her mouth as she breathed in. Her breath hitching as his flesh hands danced lower behind the lace curtain searching for something he thought he had long lost.

He found her core weeping with excitement and it made a swell of pride wash over Bucky. She wanted him. She wanted only Bucky and he knew how to give her what she wanted. He dipped one finger in to her cunt slowly. Brynn swallowed hard and wiggled closer to him begging for more. He swiveled his finger teasingly before swiftly taking his finger back out to hook around her hip and grasp the tiny lace, peeling the small piece of fabric down to her knees before pulling her free, exposing her to him completely. Bucky raked his eyes up her body slowly, soaking in every dip and curve. Once he reached her face he caught her gaze, the normally crisp green irises had darkened like an evergreens needles in the middle of thunder storm. Bucky couldn't think if anyone or anything more beautiful then Brynn.

“Bucky?” The rasp in her voice shook him out of the trance her body put him in. “You ok?” She sat up on her elbows.  He leaned forward for a moment pinching the clasp from behind her to roll her bra off gently before looking at her in full.

“Your so fucking beautiful Doll.” Was all Bucky could muster before pushing her back down on the bed. He was careful when pressing himself inch for in over her, not letting himself crush her with his weight.

Heaven. This was heaven, skin to skin, chest to chest and lips pressed together, nothing could ever compare to the feeling completeness they both felt in this moment. Bucky's hands moved back to where he had started, pushing her thighs apart so he could find her center once more.

His dexterous finger swivels and dip and no real order; He teased her softly as he relished in the moment. He pushed one finger in deeply again and took a sharp breath from Brynn. Bucky smiled small looking at her face as it was shut tightly. He worked his thumb in rhythm with his finger dragging along her clit. He bend over a began to worship her with his mouth, nipping, sucking and biting gently; listening to all the little gasps and groans she made as he worked. It wasn’t until he plunged a second thick digit in to her that her mouth open up to all her moans.

Brynn’s hair was spread around her and she wiggles against Bucky, to get closer or to get away she wasn't sure; she only wanted the coil inside her to snap.

Bucky curled his fingers and rub them against the front of her walls, pushing his thumb in a little harder as her cries became loud and her pleads became sobs for relief.

“Come for me baby girl.” Was all Bucky had to say and she let go over him. He slowed his pace down as he left her womb clutching and let go, pulling his fingers away and ducking his head down to clamp his mouth over her clit, sucking it gentle pulling scream after scream from her. Brynn's hips writhed over his face as she rode her orgasm. He pulled away for a moment unable to hold back any longer to press the tip of his cock in to her weeping cunt. Her walls fluttered, pulling him deeper in to him. Bucky moved in slow, his eyes rolling back at her after shocked clutched him deeper. He bottomed out and gripped the head board with his hands, holding back for a moment letting Brynn adjust to him. Once her breathing was more regulated he dropped down to cage her head in with his forearms.

Her high only crashed for a moment before he brought her body back up. He pushed into her relentlessly, and crushed his lips into hers to swallow every cry she poured out. Her legs wrapped around his hips keeping him tight to her, She felt every one of Bucky’s  muscles roll as he worked them both to the breaking point. His pelvis rubbing against her still sensitive clit had her ready to come with in moments but she waited until she knew he’d be right behind her. Bucky’s head falls onto her shoulder as he grunted unable to hold it in, he nip her neck as he pumped in and out of her.

“Let it go I’m right behind you.” He rasped. Three more strokes and one long lip bruising kiss and Brynn’s walls were wringing his cock, her screams would be heard across the tower but they didn’t care. Bucky slammed to the hilt before spraying her with his warm seed, her orgasm milking him empty. Brynn’s hands clutched onto his shoulders holding on as tight to him as her orgasm rippled out.

Bucky collapsed on top of her,  breathing harsh into her ear.

They stayed wrapped up in silence, both just catching the moment breath by breath. When Bucky pulled out slowly she made a small disappointed sound. He got up and went in the bathroom wiping himself clean before bring the wet cloth to Brynn. She had a dopey grin on her face as he gently cleaned up their shared juices from between her legs.

“Worth the wait.” Brynn broke the seal of silence with a giggle. Bucky moved her to the side of the bed pulling the covers over them both, discarding the wet rag to the floor to deal with in the morning. “You sir can’t even tell that you had a seventy year dry spell.” Brynn laid on her back her arm under his neck as she laid on his side looking at her intently. Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Muscle memory Doll, it's like riding a bike.” He peppered what ever skin his lips could reach with feather light kisses. Her breast bouncing as a laugh ran though her. She twisting to her side to look at him, her hand falling on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “For coming to get me at the bar, and for caring about me still.” Bucky frowned lightly.

“Still?” He questioned.

“You should hate me for not finding you earlier... For not jumping with you.” She whimpered wiggling close to him so their legs could intertwine. “For not waiting.”

“Oh Brynn.” Bucky heart broke at her inflection, the pain he could hear in the syllables was heartbreaking. “Don’t do that ok. I barely survived the fall with the juice Hydra gave me, I shudder to think about what would have happened if you fell too. As for the seventies. You looked. You looked when no one else did, you believed. That is more then enough for me. I love you Brynn. I love you so much, I could never blame you for anything that happened. You went above and beyond for me.” Bucky pushed back her curls as he spoke. “You and Steve tried to find solace in each other, I understand that.” Bucky looked at her while he spoke, he watched as the small tears formed in her green eyes.

“I love you Bucky.” Brynn blinked back her tears and her voice shook as she spoke. “I can't even begin to describe how thankful and happy I am to have you back.” Her lip quivered and Bucky thumb brushed the pouting pink lip softly. “Please don't leave again.” She closed her green eyes and let two fat tears fall to the side of her face.

“I’m not going anywhere Baby girl. Not after the best sex in my life. Though this is the first time a girl cried after. I suppose that say something about my god like prowess.” Bucky’s smile didn’t quite reach the corners of his mouth but he still managed to make Brynn laugh lightly. He scooted closer on the pillow they were sharing a took her in for a long slow kiss. “I love you too Brynn.”

Those were the last words that were spoken for the remainder of the night. Bucky took her to new heights, Their sexual metabolism running rampaged as they worked each others bodies. The love pour out of Brynn from every pore and Bucky made sure to kiss every inch of her to swallow it.

When they were content for the night to fall asleep they laid naked, her back cupped in to his front, His metal arm wrapped around her rib cage, clutching her close to him and if her was protecting her from the nightmares. Bucky’s face stayed buried in her wild locks, breathing in the floral scent that enveloped her. He was completely relaxed for the first time since the nineteen forties. He was with the woman he loved in a save place. He could rest in way he never thought he would.

Brynn held his metal hand against her as he slept, afraid it was all a vivid dream and he would disappear once she awoken. His touch a gentle reminder that she had him back and then some. Dreams and desire finally fulfilled in ways she never even dream of. Their love was validated and now could flourish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to practice my smut writing for different Bucky/ OFC - that you can read if you check out my page.  
> All the same I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Comments and feed back ALWAYS wanted!


End file.
